Verdades Escritas
by Agus96
Summary: Rachel desaparece en el día de su boda y todos andan preocupados por su paradero pero hay alguien mas que también desaparece en ese mismo tiempo, Quinn. Los chicos deciden buscar rebuscar por las habitaciones de las chicas para encontrar pistas pero lo único mas importante que encuentran de ambas es un diario intimo y una computadora portátil, ¿que podrán encontrar dentro de ellas?


**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Tres semanas habían pasado desde las regionales, tres semanas en la que todos los del coro junto con el profesor Shuester, Sue Sylvester y los señores Berry con los padres Hudson-Hummel se quedaron esperando por horas la llegada de Rachel Berry, quien se ausento en todo momento y su paradero era desconocido.

Dos semanas y media pasaron en que todos se dieron cuenta que también estaba ausente, Quinn Fabray. Todos se sentían confundidos, extrañados y preocupados, dos miembros habían desaparecido y no sabían que les había pasado. Finn estaba dolido y desganado, el día que se suponía que sería el más feliz de su vida nunca llego y en vez de eso fue un día para recordar y fechar la desaparición de la futura estrella.

Sue Sylvester estaba que echaba humo por todos lados, su capitana y principal Cheerio también había desaparecido. Nadie sabía cuándo exactamente se había ido, su madre no hablaba y esquivaba constantemente a todos los de Mckenley. Ellos pensaron que tal vez sus rostros les recordaba a su hija menor y era muy doloroso para ella. Con los señores Berry era casi la misma situación, Leroy parecía estresado y cada vez que hablaba con alguno de ellos, comenzaba a llorar, a Hiram rara vez lo veían, estaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en su despacho y ni siquiera les miraba a los ojos.

_ Esto ya es el colmo. – rompe, Santana.

Todos los chicos voltean a verla, incluido el profesor Shuester. Ella estaba sentada detrás junto a Britanny, quien se acurrucaba en su hombro con tristeza.

_ ¿Cuánto más vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados, dedicándoles una estúpida canción al Hobbit y a Quinn? – bufa, molesta – Debería estar viendo donde se encuentra mi mejor amiga, no estando acá sentada sin hacer nada.

_ Extraño mucho a Q, San. – habla, Britt – Y el coro está muy silencioso sin Rachie.

_ Chicos, estén tranquilos. Seguramente aparecerán dentro de poco, no hay que perder la fe. – les trata de calmar el profesor.

_ Eso nos dijo ya los últimos días y vea en que situación estamos. – señala, Puck, seriamente – En nada, nadie sabe dónde están, nadie sabe si están bien o mal y ¡Nadie sabe que es lo que les paso! – explota, golpeándose la pierna.

Se quedan de nuevo en silencio hasta que suena la campana, el profesor resopla y agarra su bolso.

_ Ellas dos son chicas fuertes, las conocemos desde hace tiempo y han pasado por muchas cosas, esto no será un obstáculo ¿entienden? – determina Shuester antes de salir.

_ Lo que sea… yo no sé ustedes pero yo voy a comenzar a investigar. – se para, Santana, seguida de Britanny.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer? – interroga, Kurt.

_ Lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio, revolver todo el dormitorio de Quinn. Seguramente habrá algo que nos indique que paso. – se encamina a la salida.

_ Deberíamos ver si también hay algo en lo de Rachel. – comenta, Mercedes.

_ Muy bien, arreglémonos para hacer que esto funcione. – concluye el chico del mohawk.

…

Sábado por la mañana a las afueras de la residencia Berry.

_ Recapitulemos todo el plan…

_ ¡Porcelana, juro por el cielo que si vuelves a repetir todo, me salgo de esto! – le interrumpe, la latina completamente cabreada y Kurt se tapa, de inmediato, la boca – Muy bien… - voltea a ver a la otra porrista que estaba entretenida con su peluche – Britt, ¿estas lista?

_ Lo estoy. – sonríe entusiasmada y los otros dos registran una vez más si por la calle aparece alguno de los dos autos de los señores Berry.

_ Muy bien, como ya te hemos dicho, un diario es lo más probable que encuentres como extraño y si hay alguna computadora portátil, tráetelo también. Sé que puedes hacer esto. – le guiña con ánimo y la porrista asiente antes de escabullirse con cuidado por una de las ventanas de la casa.

_ ¿De verdad crees que encontraremos algo ahí? – rompe el silencio, el castaño.

_ No sé, Kurt, no sé pero ya no aguanto más esta situación. – resopla, sin quitar la vista de la calle.

_ Rachel es mi mejor amiga… así que se cómo te sientes, Santana. Ellas de la nada desaparecen y… y… - se abraza las piernas y suspira con pesadez – Solo quiero saber si están bien.

_ Si Quinn llega a aparecer, le daré una buena cachetada. – sentencia, la latina, cruzándose de brazos.

El castaño se ríe con tristeza y ambos se sumergen en sus pensamientos, esperando por Britanny.

…

Lunes por la tarde en Mckinley High, Glee club.

_ Bien, ¿Qué consiguieron? – se apresura a preguntar, Mercedes una vez que el profesor se fue.

Santana le hace un gesto a Kurt y el saca de su mochila un cuaderno con candado y una computadora portátil.

_ De Berry hemos encontrado solo su diario intimido y de Quinn su portátil. – acota la morena y se va junto con Artie para desbloquear la contraseña de la computadora – Ustedes dos… - señala a Puck y a Sam- Traten de sacar ese maldito candado de ese diario. – les ordena.

_ Chicos, no creo que sea buena idea irrumpir a la privacidad de ellas. – interrumpe Finn, parándose en medio del salón.

_ ¿Quieres saber dónde está tu chica, Finnepto? – gruñe la porrista y el a duras penas, asiente con la cabeza – Pues muy probablemente la respuesta este en ese diario y más te vale que te calles y deja que los demás trabajen. Se supone que deberías ser el primero en idear algún plan para encontrar a tu prometida pero no… estas ahí en una esquina sentado como cachorro abandonado esperando a que los demás te tengan lastima y hagan todo por ti. – le ataca y todos se quedan boquiabiertos.

El chico alto trata de refutar pero se encuentra bloqueado y baja los hombros, derrotado y se vuelve a sentar junto a Rory y Sugar.

Pasa media hora en que la mitad de los del coro se hayan bastante aburridos viendo sus móviles o simplemente mirándose las manos hasta que Puck salta victorioso de la silla.

_ ¡Por fin lo conseguí! – todos lo miran y sueltan un suspiro de alivio, Santana rápidamente se para y le quita el diario de las manos.

_ Veamos… - trata de verlo pero Kurt se lo saca de las manos.

_ Yo lo leeré. – la latina trata de protestar pero el castaño ya se había acomodado en su lugar mientras todos lo rodean.

_ ¿Hay algo? – le apresura.

_ Seguramente haya solamente canciones. – habla Tina.

_ N-no… esto definitivamente es un diario. – niega el chico mientras pasa rápidamente las hojas – Hay fechas en cada una, no hay prosa ni nada por el estilo.

_ ¿Cuál es la primera fecha?

_ 16 de Octubre de 2010. – inspecciona, leyendo ya un poco – Hace más de un año. – frunce el ceño aunque se encuentra sorprendido al igual que los demás.

_ ¿Qué dice en esa fecha? – lo incentiva, Sam.

_ Querido Diario: hoy se supone que sería un día devastador para mi vida, le confesé a Finn mi pequeño desliz con Puck, todavía no sé lo que tenía en mi cabeza al hacer eso, es decir… enterarme que Finn no fue sincero con el tema de Santana, me dolió mucho y eso me nublo todo pensamiento coherente. Finn corto conmigo, no quiso escuchar ninguna de mis replicas…

…

 _Luego de que el capitán del coro se retirara del pasillo, Rachel, deshecha, se va hasta el auditorio para estar sola con sus pensamientos. Se acomoda en los primeros asientos y saca todo el llanto que tenía contenido en su interior pero no se da cuenta de la presencia de cierta rubia que se hallaba en una situación incómoda. No sabía que hacer al respecto, solo había ido hasta ahí para tener paz y encontrar un poco de equilibrio pero esto se vio interrumpido por la entrada de la morena y su situación. Se levanta del banco del piano con la sola idea de dejar sola a la diva pero hay algo en su interior que la detiene, por más que desea desaparecer en ese instante, no puede, se había prometido cambiar y ser más cercana a sus compañeros de Glee y por mas pesar que sea, Rachel Berry era uno de ellos. Así que se endereza y afloja sus rasgos fríos, acercándose con sutileza a la morena._

 __ Hey… - la pequeña cantante se exalta en el lugar y descubre a Quinn al lado de ella._

 __ Q-Quinn. – su voz sale quebrada y trata de limpiarse las lágrimas con sus mangas – Y-yo no…no… - tartamudea, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza._

 __ Está bien, no tienes por qué hablarme de ello si no quieres. – se sienta a su lado con un poco de timidez._

 __ Yo solo… solo… - no puede contener de nuevo las lágrimas y llora por segunda vez._

 _Quinn se tensa y suelta un suspiro para calmarse, nunca fue buena consolando a la gente así que trataría de hacer lo mejor en este momento._

 __ Ven. – extendió sus brazos y Rachel cayo con torpeza en un abrazo reconfortante._

 _Los minutos parecían pasar lentos ahora que se hallaban en esa situación, la morena calmo su llanto casi al instante y se aferró a Quinn, sintió toda una carga eléctrica pasar por su columna vertebral, se sentía raro pero también correcto. Su mente olvido por completo la razón por la que había ido hasta ahí y empezó a disfrutar del primer contacto que tenía con la gran capitana Cheerio, nunca en su vida pensó que podría compartir un gesto tan intimido con ella, al menos un estrechamiento de manos pero esto sobrepasaba cualquier suposición. Su piel se erizo cuando sintió la suave mano de la joven cepillando su pelo y dándole de vez en cuando leves caricias a su nuca. Rachel dejo soltar un pequeño suspiro y sin pensarlo, se acurruco en el cuello de la animadora._

 __ Gracias, Quinn. – le susurra con timidez._

 __ ¿Te encuentras mejor?- se separa de ella sin dejar de soltarla._

 __ Más o menos… - se tira contra el respaldo de la butaca, mirando fijamente el escenario – Todavía tengo esta opresión en el pecho._

 _Se quedan en silencio y entonces suena la campana, Rachel se refriega los ojos, parándose con la intención de irse para su siguiente._

 __ Canta. – habla de repente, la rubia._

 __ ¿Qué? – la mira extrañada pero esta no le devuelve la mirada, solo esta fija en el escenario._

 __ Si estas triste, canta ¿no es eso lo que harías en una situación así? – sonríe de medio lado._

 __ Por mucho que me gusta esa idea, Quinn, tenemos clases y no creo que a ninguna de los dos nos guste faltar, yo no puedo arruinar mi asistencia perfecta y…_

 __ ¿Rachel Berry se niega a cantarle a su público solo por una tonta clase de español? – levanta una ceja desafiante._

 __ Quinn no es…_

 __ Así que Rachel Berry aprecia más el español que la música, interesante. – presiona con una sonrisa de suficiencia y la morena frunce el ceño con molestia._

 __ ¡Eso no es verdad!_

 __ Demuéstramelo. – le reta y ambas se miran fijamente hasta que la morena resopla frustrada y se va hasta el escenario._

 _Quinn no puede evitar sonreír y se cruza de piernas, descansando ambas manos en su rodilla y espera paciente a que Rachel se prepare en medio del escenario._

 __ ¿Qué quieres que cante? – su voz resuena por todo el auditorio y la rubia se encoge de hombros._

 __ Estoy aquí para escuchar a Rachel Berry, sorpréndeme._

 _La diva asiente y mira al piano, rebuscando mil canciones en su interior hasta que realiza una y se sienta en el banco, sus dedos se desplazan inseguros por encima de las teclas antes de aclararse la garganta y sacar de una vez por todas lo que tiene en su interior._

 _Remember when I cried to you a thousand times_ _  
_ _I told you everything_ _  
_ _You know my feelings_ _  
_ _It never crossed my mind_ _  
_ _That there would be a time_ _  
_ _For us to say goodbye_ _  
_ _What a big surprise_

 _But I'm not lost_ _  
_ _I'm not gone_ _  
_ _I haven't forgot_

 _Chorus:_ _  
_ _These feelings I can't shake no more_ _  
_ _These feelings are running out the door_ _  
_ _I can feel it falling down_ _  
_ _And I'm not coming back around_ _  
_ _These feelings I can't take no more_ _  
_ _This emptiness in the bottom drawer_ _  
_ _It's getting harder to pretend_ _  
_ _And I'm not coming back around again_

 _Remember when..._

 _I remember when it was together till the end_ _  
_ _Now I'm alone again_ _  
_ _Where do I begin?_ _  
_ _I cried a little bit_ _  
_ _You died a little bit_ _  
_ _Please say there's no regrets_ _  
_ _And say you won't forget_ _  
_ _But I'm not lost_

 _I'm not gone_ _  
_ _I haven't forgot_

 _Chorus:_ _  
_ _These feelings I can't shake no more_ _  
_ _These feelings are running out the door_ _  
_ _I can feel it falling down_ _  
_ _And I'm not coming back around_ _  
_ _These feelings I can't take no more_ _  
_ _This emptiness in the bottom drawer_ _  
_ _It's getting harder to pretend_ _  
_ _And I'm not coming back around again.._

 _Dejo de tocar el piano y se quedó mirándolo con el aire agitado, pronto sintió unos pasos tras ella y rápidamente se acordó de que no estaba sola en el auditorio, voltea a ver a Quinn quien le sonríe con calma._

 __ Eso fue muy bueno… - comenta - ¿Te desahogaste?_

 _La morena asiente en silencio y tira un mechón de su cabello por detrás de la oreja con nervios pero decide sacar las dudas que tiene en su interior._

 __ ¿Por qué me ayudas? – le pregunta, deseando interiormente que no haya roto el buen ambiente que había entre las dos._

 __ Eres mi compañera. – responde aunque en su interior esas palabras sonaron más bien una excusa._

 __ Si pero…_

 __ Berry… - la mira con seriedad y la chica se tensa – Sé que no he sido una persona de tu agrado y que te he martirizado durante mucho tiempo pero quiero comenzar a hacer las cosas bien ¿de acuerdo? – Rachel la mira como si fuera un bicho raro, su mandíbula esta caída y antes de agregar algo, ella se frota los ojos._

 __ No estoy en un sueño ¿verdad?_

 __ ¿Quieres que te pellizque así sabes si estas o no en un sueño? – sonríe con malicia y la cantante se para de inmediato._

 __ No, no hace falta. Te creo. – saca su móvil para registrar la hora y suelta un bufido – Honestamente, no quiero presentarme al ensayo de hoy._

 __ Pues no lo hagas, seguramente haremos lo mismo de siempre, el profesor entra y le pide a todos que canten una estúpida canción y después nos pone a dúo para ganar como siempre un pase a Breadtrix. – rueda los ojos y la morena tiene que reprimir una risa._

 __ ¿Te aburres mucho en el club?_

 __ Leo todos los días un libro para entretenerme ¿eso que te dice? – se burla._

 __ Deberíamos proponer algo diferente para el club, me gustaría verte divertir con nosotros. – sus ojos se iluminan en la sola idea y Quinn siente que algo se remueve en su interior._

 __ Como sea, ¿vas a ir o no al ensayo? – le pregunta, tratando de cambiar el tema._

 __ No quiero cruzarme con Finn. – susurra, desplomándose en el banco._

 __ ¿Vas a renunciar a lo único que amas solo por un chico?_

 __ ¡Por supuesto que no! – grita con molestia._

 __ Entonces no dejes que un rompimiento arruine lo único bueno de tu vida. – agarra su bolso y se encamina para la salida, Rachel la sigue con la mirada._

 __ ¡Quinn! – le llama y la aludida voltea a verla – Gracias… gracias por quedarte conmigo y levantar mi ánimo, lo aprecio mucho. – le sonríe y la porrista asiente, devolviéndole también el gesto y se retira._

…

_ …Por eso, cuando volví a casa, no había ningún indicio de querer llorar la perdida de Finn. Simplemente me sentí yo misma, la misma Rachel Berry de todos los días que disfruta cantar y ver musical tras otro y se lo debo a Quinn, el encuentro que tuve con ella no estaba entre mis planes pero no me arrepiento de haber compartido mis pensamientos con ella. – termina de relatar, Kurt.

El silencio que se crea en el salón es pesado y todos están con el ceño fruncido, Puck se aclara la garganta para llamarles la atención.

_ Amigo… - mira a Finn – Si no fuera porque Rachel es tu prometida, estoy seguro de que lo que escribió ahí fue como darte una patada.

_ Ella solo estaba enojada conmigo ese día, el amor que me tiene supo perdonar esa tontería. – justifica.

_ Pero, Remember When? – aclaro, Mercedes – Esa canción prácticamente habla de no volver a caer en lo mismo y seguir adelante. – los demás se notan incomodos al notar ese punto.

_ Como dije, estaba enojada. – gruñe, Finn.

_ De todos modos… - interrumpe, Sam - ¿Esto lo podemos interpretar como un acercamiento entre ellas dos?

_ O algo más. – comenta, Brittany que estaba jugando con el pelo de Santana.

_ No seas ridícula, Britanny. Quinn y Rachel nunca se llevaron bien y tampoco lo harán ahora, seguramente Quinn le quiso llenar la cabeza a mi novia pero no tuvo resultado. – se exaspera el capitán y Santana le lanza una mirada asesina.

_ Ten cuidado en cómo le hablas a Britt, Finnepto. – le amenaza.

Los dos comparten una mirada seria y Puck agarra por el brazo a su amigo y lo obliga a sentarse.

_ Sé que estas estresado, amigo, pero no te desquites con otros. Todo el mundo está mal también y tenle más respeto a mi baby mama, si no quieres que te parta la nariz. – termina seriamente

_ Tu no eras el que se iba a casar, ¡era yo! ¡Mi novia desapareció y nadie sabe dónde está! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si está viva o no! – grita y patea la silla antes de salir del salón, dejando a todos conmocionados.

_ Rachie no está muerta ¿verdad, San? – pregunta con tristeza, Brittany y la latina la abraza.

_ Por supuesto que no, el Hobbit solo está desaparecida al igual que Quinn. Las vamos a encontrar, te lo prometí o ¿no? – le habla en voz calma y la joven asiente, apoyándose nuevamente en su hombro.

_ Iré por Finn. – anuncia, Sam.

_ Yo seguiré tratando de desbloquear la computadora. – dice, Artie.

_ ¿Sigo leyendo o…?

_ Esperemos a que los demás vengan, esto es algo que debamos oír todos ¿no? – sugiere, Tina.

Todos asienten a su favor y se redistribuyen por el lugar para entretenerse con algo. Santana mira a todos antes de bajar la vista al diario que tenía en sus manos.

_ ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada sobre esta charla, Quinn? – murmura para sí misma antes de soltar un suspiro y dejar el objeto en el asiento de al lado.

* * *

 **Remember When de Avril Lavigne**


End file.
